


Loserville

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: BadKid!Michael, Based on Shameless, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: BadKid!Michael admits his feelings for his friends little sister.





	Loserville

Dallas and Michael were never friends. They didn’t have problems with each other, but she never considered themselves anything more than acquaintances. He was friends with her brothers and lived in the same run down part of the neighborhood she did, so he was almost always around.

The south side of Losersville (as Dallas so fondly referred to it) had always been a pretty nasty part of town. It was as if all of the houses were built to be old and rickety from the start. The people looked just the same. Even Michael.

His eyes were almost always brooding, a scowl set deep on his lips when he wasn’t with her brothers doing something immoral. Like fighting the kid down the street because he owed him money for pot.

All he ever wore were stained black jeans and dirty, black leather jackets. The darkness of his clothing matching the darkness behind his eyes, though they were actually a grey-green. It also matched the darkness of his attitude.

There weren’t many things Michael cared about besides getting high and drunk. And his money. He liked his money. He also liked to fight. And he almost always won. He may have been battered, bruised, and bloodied at the end, but he wasn’t the one unconscious in an alley.

But somehow... Michael always seemed to be at the right place, at the right time when it came to protecting Dallas. It seemed like anywhere that Dallas went a man was going to harass her. Maybe it was because she was beautiful. Or maybe it was just that the men in town were all drunk, old, perverts who’d banged their way through every woman over 20 and she was the last of them. She’d never gone out of her way to make herself desirable to any of them, anyway.

 

And one day she finally asked him,

“Why?”

“Why what?” He asked callously as he walked through the front door to her house, Dallas trailing behind him. She shook the extra snow off her coat as she slid it down her arms.

“Why do you always seem to be where I am when people bother me?” She asked, watching him splay himself out on the couch.

“HUSTON! AUSTIN!” Michael yelled, ignoring Dallas completely. When neither of them answered, he sighed.

“Answer me, Michael.” Dallas demanded, leaning on the arm of the rickety old couch.

“Listen, don’t get all fucking flattered, alright? I’m just in the right place at the right time. You tend to attract the attention of the drunk fucks who owe me money.” Michael scoffed, but something in the way he looked at her told her that he was bluffing.

“Yeah?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Then what’s your excuse for when you kicked that kids ass at the mall? That kid didn’t know you from a hole in the wall. The rest of the people you’ve fought for me have all tried to run. He just stared at you.”

“I had shopping to do.”

“Michael. You and I both know that you’re lying. You don’t go shopping at a mall like that. I’ve never seen you wear a brand name in your life. Just tell me why?”

He was getting pissed as she prodded, his hands balled into fists as he sat up to stare hard at her. But Dallas stared back, lifting an eyebrow to challenge him.

“God, fuck. You’re so annoying!” Michael gasped out. “Fine, maybe I am trying to protect you. And maybe I sort of have a thing for you. Are you _happy now_ , Dallas?” He asked, teeth grit.

It was rare for Michael to let his guard down, and he wasn’t sure he liked the way it felt. Especially since everyone in town knew each other’s business.

Dallas hadn’t known what she wanted his answer to be when she started pressing Michael on the matter. She was quite taken back by the words that left his mouth. But strangely enough, she was kind of happy he liked her.

“You what?” She asked quietly, dark brows furrowing above confused green eyes.

“I like you, Dallas.” Michael grumbled.

“I... um... I did not expect that.” She said, blinking slowly as she thought over her feelings for the blond man in front of her.

“What the fuck did you expect, then?” Michael asked in his usual snarky way. Dallas glared at him.

“Don’t be a douche.”

“If you haven’t noticed by now, that’s kind of my thing, Dally.” Michael said as he got up and moved himself closer to the girl.

“How do you feel about it though?” It was the only time Dallas had ever heard Michael be even close to nervous, but in that moment he couldn’t stop toes from tapping and he was scratching at his neck.

“About you _having feelings for me_ , Michael?” She teased, her front now pressed to his dirty winter jacket. He scoffed again, eyes rolling as he grabbed her waist.

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“I don’t think you’d do it. No balls.” She smirked.

“I didn’t realize you were _this annoying_.” He oozed, his smirk now matching hers.

“Well, I am. Take me or leave me.” She sassed.

“Oh, I’ll take you, alright.” Michael said. “But for real. I like you a lot and now that it’s out there, will you go on a date with me?”

“Never took you for a date guy, Clifford.”

“I’m not a date guy. But I want to be for you.” He mumbled the last part quietly, his pride much too large to admit it loudly and proudly.

A bright smile spread across Dallas’ face. “I think we can arrange something, Michael.”

“You’re such a dork.” Micheal laughed, his face inching closer to Dallas’.

“But you dig it.” She said.

Their lips were just centimeters from brushing against each other, when the sound of the back door slamming sent them jumping apart from each other.

“You’re actually talking to her?” Austin asked, throwing his backpack on the floor near the stairs.

“No numbnuts, this is a figure of your imagination.” Michael quipped sarcastically in typical Michael fashion.

“You never talk to Dallas.” Huston said as he followed Austin up the stairs.

“Things change.” Michael said, watching the two boys turned into their shared bed room.

“They’re gonna question me all damn day.” He growled, rolling his eyes.

“Well maybe you should just tell them then?” Dallas suggested, a small hand reaching out to grab his hand. “I don’t truly think they’d care that we’re going on a date.”

Michael didn’t know how to feel about holding her hand. It wasn’t often that Michael was doing more than fucking a girl into oblivion. But, nonetheless Michael wove his long, callused fingers in between hers, enjoying the warmth of her small palm against his.

He looked down at their hands, eyebrows furrowed. “Who knew the little _broad_ from down the block would be the one to get me to do all this mushy _love_ shit.” He huffed jokingly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Dallas’ lips, “I mean... it was only a matter of time before the biggest idiot in town fell for me just like all the other idiots, right?”

“Gonna kick your ass.” Michael said, grinning back.

“I’d like to see you try, tough guy.”

The glint in Michael’s eye was one similar to the one he got when he was about to buy a new knife. She knew she was in trouble, so Dallas dashed up the stairs and hid behind her bed, trying to keep the giggles quiet.

Michael let her have a few minutes. There were only a few rooms she could’ve gone into and he had a hunch that it wasn’t her brother’s room.

“You’re dead, Dally.” Michael called, as he made his way through the kitchen to the back staircase, though the journey hadn’t been very quiet due to the clunking of his heavy boots.

Dallas giggled quietly as she played with her fingers. She listened carefully for the sound of the stairs creaking, knowing Michael was probably trying to be super stealthy. The age of the house definitely wasn’t on his side though.

With each step he took, the stairs made a louder noise, a dead give away for how close he was.

He pushed the bathroom door open the rest of the way, taking a quick peak inside to check that she wasn’t hiding in the bathtub. He then checked their older sister, Phoenix’s room, though now he knew full well where Dallas was.

He pushed the white door open, taking in the small room as he did. The walls were a pale pink, having not been painted since she was four. The paint was chipping, some spots faded to white from sun exposure. Her bed took up the majority of the small space, her crisp white comforter looking cozier than anything Michael had ever seen. The walls were lined with posters of cities Dallas definitely had never seen. New York, Milan, Paris, London.

Dallas had always been the girl with bigger dreams than staying in their beat up old home town. Everyone around town knew, and thought she was crazy, bound to be a casualty of her own ambition. “You can’t be anything when you come from nothing.”

A small giggle sounded from behind the bed, snapping Michael out of his daze. He immediately shoved his jacket off his shoulders, and his boots off his feet, rolling on to her bed. His fingers quickly found her sides as he hovered above her.

“S-stop!” Dallas pleaded through fits of giggles as Michael fell to the ground next to her. His fingers continued their assault on her when she rolled them over and sat on his legs.

“Mm, I will stop on one condition.” Michael said.

“Wh-what?” Asked Dallas, red in the face and completely out of breath.

“I want a kiss.” He smirked up at her.

The small girl leaned down, gently placing her lips on Michael’s, feeling the chapped skin that the harsh winter had left him.

She pulled away, a satisfied smile spreading across her face as Michael’s fingers fell from her sides. He hooked them in the belt loops of her jeans, the rest of his hand grabbing at her waist.

“Is this what it feels like to actually like someone?” He asked, face twisting in confusion.

“Well, I dunno. What exactly are you feeling?” She asked, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“My stomach is all fluttery.” He mumbled, feeling completely emasculated by his own emotions.

“It’s okay to like me, Michael. It’s okay to like people.” She said, running her fingers over the stubble on Michael’s cheeks.

“I’ve never felt this. It’s weird. I don’t get attached to people. But you’re different. The girls here have all buckled under the reality of this town. They’re not getting out of here. But you, you’re doing things. You want to make something of yourself. I dig it.”

Something in Michael’s eyes told her that there was more, but he wasn’t going to say it.

“You can do something bigger too, y'know? We can both leave here.” Dallas said, sitting up to look at him.

“Yeah.” Michael scoffed. “The kid with an arrest record longer than the Nile River is gonna make something of himself. Maybe in my next life time.”

“Ever been charged with a felony?” She asked, knowing he hadn’t been.

“No. Just misdemeanors... mostly expunged too.”

“Well if they’re expunged then they most likely won’t show up when you apply for jobs. Let’s do a google search and see if any of your mugshots come up.” Her small smile was enough to send Michael’s heart aflutter. She watched his eyes intently, as she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

“It’s oddly hot that you know about all this shit.” Michael grinned, his hands now finding their way to her ass.

“Listen, just because I don’t want to suffer the same fate as the people here, doesn’t mean that I didn’t learn anything along the way.” She said, fingertips moving across the face of her phone. “I do have three older siblings that are juvenile delinquents. Ah, would you look at that?”

“What?” Michael asked, suddenly nervous that she’d found something. She turned the phone to face him, showing him a “no results for this search found” page. “You’re in the clear. Now what about your grades?”

“I actually did okay in high school.” Michael said, seeming surprised by that fact himself.

“Let’s apply to colleges and get out of here then, Michael. Even if we just go to a better part of the state. We can both start over.”

“But what if we break up?” He asked hesitantly.

Dallas sighed heavily, contemplating the possible end of a relationship with Michael. “I mean, if we end things, I would hope it’d be amicably enough that we could stand seeing each other. I guess we just hope for the best? And I’m not saying you _have_ to come with me if you don’t want to. You can stay here, and I’ll come back on weekends and holidays and stuff.”

“Where are we going?” Michael asked.

“Wow... I didn’t think you’d actually want to go anywhere.” She said, laying back down against his broad frame, her face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t have the money to leave yet. I have a lot saved up. Like more than anyone knows about. I was thinking maybe Manhattan. Live in the dorms for a while, then get an off campus apartment. It’s gonna be expensive but if we both save, we could get a studio apartment with a little kitchen and a cute little bathroom.”

“Are you sure you even want a future with me? We’ve barely talked until today.” Michael said. “It all sounds perfect, I just don’t want you to get sick of me and have it ruin your dreams. You deserve a good life, don’t wanna hold you back.”

Dallas clutched onto the front of his t-shirt, waiting for him to turn his head to look at her. “Like I said, if things don’t work out, they don’t work out. I can move somewhere else, or you can move somewhere else. I’m not going to lie to you, Michael. This feels so much better than any other relationship I’ve ever been in. How long and how much we know each other doesn’t matter. I can tell you care about me, and I hope you can tell that I care about you. We have time to learn everything about each other. I just want to be happy.”

“Then I guess that settles it. How much more do you think we need to save?” The blond man asked as he shifted on to his side to face Dallas.

“Quite a bit. Our plans probably won’t be put into action for another year or two.” She shrugged.

“A year or two to learn if we actually like each other. Sounds like a good amount of time.” He laughed.

“Well I like you right now, and that’s gotta count for something.” Dallas smiled back, fingers playing with the small hairs at the bottom of Michael’s neck.

“It does. Counts for a lot, actually.” Michael whispered, kissing Dallas’ hairline.


End file.
